


Destressing

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Pounding, Anal Sex, Day 11, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Rough Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, bottom! race, but also boyfriends :3, top! albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Albert helps his boyfriend with a little exam season stress.





	Destressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Triggers: read the tags

It was after midnight, and Albert could still hear Race tossing and turning in his bed. “You okay?” he asked softly, in case Race was somehow asleep.

“No,” Race said miserably. “I fucking hate exams.”

“Dude, they’re over,” Albert reminded him.

“I know!” Race groaned. “But now I’m worried about my results.”

“It might help if you slept in my bed,” Albert offered. He knew his boyfriend liked having his own bed, but that didn’t mean a little physical contact wouldn’t do him good.

“It might,” Race admitted. There was a shuffling sound as he pulled off his blanket and padded over to Al’s twin bed. He flopped down beside him, and Albert soothingly rubbed his hair. 

“Thanks,” Race said, but Albert could hear how fast his heart was beating.

After a while, Race sat up. “Fuck it, I can’t sleep. I’m gonna go watch youtube.”

“No!” Albert insisted. “You gotta at least try to sleep! I saw it on Mythbusters that it’s better than not even trying.”

“Not with these thoughts in my head. I gotta distract myself.” Race reached for his phone.

Suddenly, Albert got an idea. “What if I distracted you in a different way?” he suggested.

“Oh?” Race turned, setting down his phone. “What were ya thinking of?”

“Something like this.” Albert kissed Race, thumbing his cheek. Race hummed into the kiss, smiling slightly. Carefully, Al lowered him down to the bed and straddled him, kissing him more roughly. Race’s hands wandered all over his body, finally tugging at his pajama pants waistband.

“I want this,” he whined, staring into Albert’s eyes. Albert quickly pulled off his pants, letting Race take care of his shirt once he was done. Race only slept in boxers, and it was easy to pull them off. 

Race reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. “They’re cherry-flavored, but it’s safe to shove up my ass, hope you don’t mind,” he shrugged. 

“It’s fine,” Albert said, covering and slicking his fingers and pushing into Race. “How do you want it?”

“Rough,” Race gasped, back arching as Albert stroked his prostate. “So rough my mind goes blank.” Albert pressed deeper, stretching Race out. He stroked himself to Race’s moans, kissing his shoulder.

“Angel, please,” Race whined, hooking his arms over Albert’s shoulders. Albert finally prepped himself, sliding into Race. “You don’t have to baby me, Al,” Race panted. “Just fuck me dirty already!”

Without much warning, Albert slammed into Race he yelped, moaning loudly at the next thrust. “Is that better?” Albert teased. 

“Yes! So much better!” Race cried. 

Albert briefly pulled out, flipping Race over so his screams would at least be a little muffled, before ramming into him again. Race made a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper.

“Harder, baby!” he begged, bucking his hips back to meet Albert’s. Albert happily obliged, hilting himself in Race with every thrust. Race weakly clawed at the sheets, panting.

“Hold me down,” he whined.

“What?” Albert asked, slowing down slightly.

“I said, pin my hands down to the bed, and _please_, don’t stop!” Race demanded. Albert placed his hands on top of Race’s, speeding up again. A shiver of pleasure went through Race, and his moans got more desperate and breathy.

“Fuck, Al, I’m close-” he moaned as Albert pushed his head down. Albert angled up, hitting his prostate relentlessly until Race was screaming with pleasure. The sound pushed Albert over the edge, and he came too.

Albert reluctantly pulled out, crawling next to Race. Race rolled over on his side and snuggled against him. “Are you feeling better?” Albert asked tenderly. He waited for an answer, but none came. Race was fast asleep. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said to himself. 

Albert cleaned up, put his pajamas back on, and snuggled up next to Race. He stared into his sleeping face, and smiled at how lucky he was to have him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a knocking on the wall.

“Next time, keep it fucking down!” a very angry voice yelled.

Albert winced. “Sorry Blink!” he called back, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
